


Coordinates

by princesaadriella



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, kind of slow burn, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Billy has an idea and Jason is not very comfortable with it. But why should he care? It's not like he likes Billy... right?





	Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute idea. Kind of inspired by Stranger things if you will? Please leave thoughts!

Rita was right: others did come for the crystal, including herself... again.

Putties were popping up all over the place and demolishing all that they could, mostly to either buy Rita some time, or to send the rangers a message, a very clear and dangerous message. Jason decided that it was time to get together and have a “ranger meeting” if you will about what was going on in Angel Grove. They expected that they would have to ditch a few classes and leave school without getting caught in order to protect the town as superheroes, but something needed to be done about Rita. She had yet to be seen but she somehow knew exactly where to send her putties and at what time in order to get the rangers attention. With Billy’s help, they had concluded that Rita has some kind of base here on earth, or more specifically, in Angel Grove, or at least in the surrounding area. No one knew exactly how she made it back to the place they all call their miserable home, but she's clearly overstayed her welcome.

Jason groaned. Things were finally starting to go well for the team when it came to their personal lives. Their bond became stronger, Kimberly and Trini had realized their feelings for each other, and even Zack was starting to get very close with the new boy at school, Tommy Oliver. It wasn't until Zack pulled Jason to the side one day after training that things got even more interesting. Both boys were clad in sweat and breathing as if their lungs were thirsty for the thick, dust filled air. The black ranger grabbed his leader’s arm and pulled him away from the putty simulation. Kimberly and Trini were fighting back to back against the rock creatures, swinging them in each others direction to take them down with furious attacks. Both girls were a force to be reckoned with while working alone, and together. Billy was taking on two at a time, dodging their wide attacks with great precision.

“So, when are you gonna stop being a wimp and ask him out?”  Jason laughed and his brow furrowed.

“Z, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Zack rolled his eyes and pointed to the center of the pit, his finger landing firmly on the blue ranger himself.

"Don't play dumb pretty boy, you know exactly what I'm talking about.” He looked out to where Zack was pointing and opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. He slapped the boy’s hand down just before Billy was about to turn in their direction.

“First of all, don’t point, it’s pretty rude, and second of all, is pretty boy supposed to be an insult? Because I don’t feel insulted.”

“You’re avoiding the question! Answer mine first and then I’ll answer your stupid questions.” Jason scoffed.

“If this is what you pulled me away from training to talk about, then I’m just gonna walk away and-”

“Dude c’mon, the kid really likes you! And we know you like him back. You’re really bad at trying to hide a crush.” Jason sighed and looked out to where Billy was. He was still in battle with the putties. One was already knocked into oblivion and the other was very close to it. He was in that adorable blue jogging suit that made Jason smile. He grabbed the putty’s arm and twisted it, jumping to its back side and kicking one of its legs until it fell and burst into hundreds of smaller rocks. Jason’s expression was a mix of fascination and pure admiration for his fellow ranger.

Billy had truly come so far from being the shy boy in class that the others teased, to the really sweet, and powerful boy that he was now. Not to mention that he _is_ attractive. Jason always thought that Billy was really cute, but the dangerous and passionate look in his chocolate brown eyes made him much more than just your simple _cute_.  

Billy looked fine... like fine as hell.

Jason's cheeks became flushed and his chest got a bit tight. He cleared his throat and looked down, his blush spreading and his skin warming up with a tingling sensation. “See… told you.” Jason looked up at Zack, clearly annoyed.

“Okay I think… I think that Billy is very sweet and clearly a good person and all that… but I just… he deserves someone who… I don’t know, someone who didn’t ruin the entire school’s chances of like, actually winning the season and also someone who isn’t an asshole. So.... Yeah.” Zack groaned.

“Jason, you’re not an asshole and your life shouldn’t revolve around the stupid football team. If losing you meant they lost all their chances of winning, then they weren't that great of a team to begin.” Zack had a point there. Losing one person shouldn’t have cost them everything, but it still hurt that everywhere he went people gave him dirty looks or said nasty things under their breath. The guys on the team who he thought were his best friends don’t even talk to him anymore. Billy deserved someone who wasn't constantly pestered by the people he did wrong. He deserved someone kind, someone who didn't constantly disappoint their parents or play stupid pranks or be a bystander when his friends were being dicks to everyone else.

And yet, he secretly hoped that Billy would never find that person, because if he actually _did_ like Billy in that way, then he would want that person to be him.

Jason sighed. "Look Zack, even if I did really like Billy-”

“Uh uh, nope, you need to fix that sentence.” Jason sighed once more and rolled his sea blue eyes.

“Just because I _might_ like Billy, doesn’t mean anything. And who’s to say that he’ll even feel the same?”

“Dude, are you blind?! Do you not see the way he looks at you at lunch? He is so head over heels for you it’s crazy.” Both teens looked out to the pit. Kim was sitting on Trini’s lap and Billy was drinking his water. Sweat cascaded from his chin and down his neck all the way to his chest, which was slightly exposed since he had unzipped his jacket a bit from the heat of battle. Jason looked away quickly and rubbed his temples from frustration and something else that he’d rather not explain. Billy looked over and smiled, putting the cap back on his water. Jason looked up just in time to see the taller ranger wave. Jason smiled and waved back, almost slapping Zack from the sly, shit eating grin that was practically radiating from his face.

Yeah, Jason remembered that day like it was the back of his hand, but now back to Rita.

“Where the hell could she be hiding?” Zack asked pacing back and forth.

“I thought we got rid of her. How did she come back so fast?!” Trini said. Kim grabbed her hand and sighed.

“We need to find her and stop her as soon as possible. Angel Grove is already damaged enough, not to mention that that we still need to find the green power coin.” Billy and Jason were standing side by side. Jason noticed that Billy perked up a bit.

“Jason the coin! That’s what she’s after! That’s probably why she’s here!” Billy said while smiling brightly at the blonde boy beside him. Jason smiled quickly, but then cleared his throat looked downward with a serious expression.

“We need to find that coin before she does, and fast. Anyone have any ideas?” The room became quiet. Alpha 5 started to whistle a tune and walk away. Trini rolled her eyes.

"I guess no one does.” The room remained silent.

“Maybe we should ask Zordon? He would know what to do, right Jason?” Jason’s stomach did a little flip when he heard Billy say his name in that questioning and vulnerable way. Billy always confided in Jason when he needed help or wanted answers. It was quite endearing.

"How do we know that she already hasn't found it? From what I remember, it was when she _had_ the coin that she was able to summon those putties." Jason nodded.

"Trini's right. We should find Rita first." The ground beneath their feet vibrated to the sound of a deep voice coming back to life.

"Exactly Trini." It was Zordon. "I am afraid that Rita has found the coin once more. Just like all of you, the power coin will always find its way back to who it belongs to, whether they are good or evil."

"Okay then it's simple. Let's find Rita." Kimberly replied.

"Actually, Kimberly, it is not simple at all. Rita is not here on Earth, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Said Trini.

"She is somehow connected to Angel Grove, but her physical form is not here. Her power coin and septor will allow her to see anything that she wants to see."

"So she can see us if she wants? Like right now?" Kimberly asked.

"If so, we're doomed. She'll know our every move!" Trini responded.

"No, because all five of you are protected by the coins, she can not see your whereabouts unless you are in plain sight."

"Plain sight?" Billy asked in fear.

"Yes, meaning she can possibly track where you are at school, home, anywhere, but here, you are safe."

"That's how she knew where my house was." Trini muttered quietly. Kimberly grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it.

"The ship's data base is chipped with a force field that can censor who is welcome and who isn't. Anyone with the green coin can not come through here, not unless we allow them." Said Alpha 5.

"You five are to stay at the ship until Rita is stopped. Each coin is a key to a room that belongs to a specific ranger." All five teenagers groaned and mumbled complaints. Trini's mom was really strict about her having sleepovers and Billy had tons of homework to do, but he could bring it with him. Kimberly 's parents were on a business trip to India so she was in the clear but Zack needed to check on his mom every now and then. She was getting much better, but he was still too afraid to sleep there at night. Good thing Melody Mobile Park was pretty close to the mines.

Jason on the other hand had a very strict father who would be wary of him sleeping over someone's house after landing himself in detention in the first place. But Jason hated being in the toxic household which he called his home, so he decided that a few days away from his family wouldn't be a bad thing.

The five agreed, got permission from their families if they needed to, or just snuck out. The lie was that everyone was staying over Zack's place for a study date. Zack was the first candidate to be the fake host because he was the friend that the other's parents didn't really know about. They never saw him around the school and they don't even know where he lives, but he was sweet and charming when they met him, so he must be trustworthy enough.

Trini's mom thought that he was her boyfriend so she gladly granted Trini's request.

The rooms were nice enough. The interior space of each room was designed just like other parts of the ship. Weird walls and creepy alien markings on everything, but each room had lights embedded into the surface of the platform that served as a weird bed and the walls that were the colors of their suits and coins.

Jason was on his bed finishing some English assignment when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"I can't. My coin doesn't match the scanner." It was Billy. Jason dug his coin from his pocket and held it towards the door, syncing it to the keypad on the other side. The door slid open and Billy walked in. "Are you busy?" He was, but he wouldn't turn Billy away.

"No," he responded as he closed his books, "what's up?"

"I think I know where Rita is, but I'm not entirely too sure, so I wanted to tell you first and see if you agree."

"Oh... okay." Not really what he was expecting but he made room for Billy on his makeshift alien space bed. Billy had a handful of papers and maps. He briskly walked to the bed and let everything sprawl out, giving him space to think.

"Okay, so the Power Rangers before us came from another planet right?"

"Right."

"And Rita can sense where we are whenever we're not in the ship correct?"

"Correct."

"I have a theory..." Billy picked up a map and pointed to the Krispy Kreme. "that she is still after the Zeo Crystal and that her ultimate goal is to take over the planet using its power, but how can she sense where we are without being here? Easy. Rita has created a shift in time and space where she can exist in our world, but not be seen!" Jason concentrated on the map as if that would help him understand what Billy was saying. "Just think about it Jason, she knows where the crystal is, she had no idea where Trini lived or if she was even the yellow ranger, but she knew! Remember when Zordon showed us that creepy nightmare where Rita sucked the life out of us? That is just a glimpse of the shift in time that I'm talking about. If we can get there, then we can find Rita, get the green power coin, and stop her for good!" Jason couldn't help but smile. Billy was just so intelligent. He was able to find out where the Zeo Crystal was, just by identifying maps and natural gravity and magnetic fields and all of that other stuff that Jason didn't quite get. The burst of excitement that Billy got in his eyes also made Jason's heart skip a beat. Jason bit his lip and got ready to put on his façade.

"That all sounds really great Billy, but how can we actually get to this shift in time and space?"

"With our power coins. The Zeo Crystal is connected to our powers and the coins, that's how Rita was able to connect to it in the first place, but in order to conquer our planet, she needs to-"

"Get rid of us first, and our coins." Jason finished.

"Exactly!" Billy chimed. "With the morphing grid and the teleporter that Alpha and I are going to fix, we can teleport there in no time!"

"And give Rita the element of surprise." Billy nodded in agreement. "Okay Billy. I think this is going to work. We should bring it to Zordon and the others first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, they're all probably really tired right now."

"It's so amazing that you figured all of this out so quickly Billy." Billy smiled sheepishly and played with the hem of his shirt.

"It's just something I'm good at I guess. I don't mean to brag or anything, I just like stuff like this." Jason nodded in understanding and put all of his books aside. "Were you working on something?"

"Oh yeah, just some Shakespeare assignment."

"What unit?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Jason inwardly groaned. How fitting for the situation he was in. Billy scrunched his noise in confusion and Jason laughed. "Yeah I know, its pretty cheesy."

"It's not that, but that story always felt weird to me you know? I never understood why someone would die for someone else that they had only met in a matter of days, especially when they were so young, but then..." Billy looked Jason in the eyes fearfully and then looked away. Jason tried to bury the bit of disappointment that he felt when Billy averted his gaze. "But then I understood, after I met you... and the others of course." Jason smiled sadly and ran his hand through his hair. "I had only known you for about a week Jason but even after you slapped that mean kid for me, I wanted to be your friend." Jason laughed condescendingly but to his own dismay, Billy could only sense that it was a regular laugh. Part of him wanted the other boy to notice his bitter and pained laugh.

There was that word again, _friend_. A word that usually meant something so positive was just all wrong and used to discourage.

"But then after Rita... after she killed me... it was so strange Jason, I felt dead, I felt numb and my body felt like a ton of bricks but for some reason, I could still hear and see and smell." Jason didn't know if he liked where this was going. His eyes already started to water after Billy mentioned his own death. "And I heard your voice. It was really quiet, I could barely hear it but I did. You said that you would have died for me and as soon as you said that, my heart started to hurt and my head felt strange. I wanted nothing more than to hug you, and you know I don't always like touching, but then it was over and I couldn't see anymore, but then I heard Zordon and I saw a weird light and I stepped through it and I woke up. And then I did hug you, and I felt safe, and really nice. It was a really nice feeling." Jason's mouth was dry and he was at a loss for words. He didn't really know how to respond, or why Billy was telling him this information, but maybe it could give him the bit of courage that he needed.

"I... I meant what I said Billy. All of it. I would trade my life for yours any day, and I wouldn't think twice." Billy swallowed and looked away nervously. Jason instantly regretted his confession. Billy pinched the covers of Jason's bed.

"T-Thank you Jason... like I said I would do the same... but I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to say." Jason looked up and squinted his eyes.

"I guess I don't then... What are you trying to say Billy?" Billy took a deep breath and gripped his legs for support.

"I hugged the others, and I felt safe but when you hugged me, it wasn't the same." The air was thick. Billy felt like he couldn't breathe and Jason was trying to hang on to him for dear life.

"Did you not like me touching you? I'm sorry it won't happen again I was just-"

"No Jason please don't apologize. That's not what I meant... I guess I was hoping that you understood without me having to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I think that I love you... like really love you." Jason's heart stopped dead in his chest. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and his skin was tingling with a mix of excitement and fear. "I told Zack how I think I might feel, and he said that I had a crush on you but Jason I know how it feels to have just a crush. I had a crush on you when I first saw you come into detention, _this_ is not just a crush." Billy's voice started to shake and Jason's hands started to tremble. "I _died_ Jason... for about an hour and a half I was dead and out of all the voices I only heard _yours_ and I know that that's supposed to mean something, it just has to, because ever since I met you my whole world has changed and I don't want it to change anymore without you in it." Jason inhaled a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to stop the tears but the burning sensation in his throat was too strong. He sniffled and looked up. Billy was visibly shaking and looking everywhere but at Jason. "Am I wrong Jason...? Is what I'm feeling wrong?" 

Jason shook his head vigorously, blood quickly rushing to his throbbing temple. "No... no Billy it's not wrong..."

"Do you feel the same? It's okay if you don't. I promise it is but if I don't know... I can't stand not knowing something Jason I really can't. I just want to know how you feel..." Jason started to shake too. His emotions running so high that he couldn't even see straight.

"I... I can't explain how I feel Billy, I never could. Whenever I try I sound like an idiot." He laughed, a few tears cascading down his cheeks, "But what I feel with you... has never changed for me, it only got stronger. When I thought I lost you for good, I finally came to my senses. I never questioned it because it felt right and when I thought about you or when you were with me, nothing else mattered. My dad wanting me to be someone else didn't matter, football didn't matter, being a ranger didn't matter,  _nothing_. And I needed that Billy, I really needed that because losing you was worse than all of those things combined. I just couldn't lose you... I couldn't Billy and I..." Jason's voice was cracking in random places and his head hurt from trying to keep himself together. Billy listened intently, he would always listen. Billy leaned in and wrapped his arms around Jason's tired and shaky form. "I'm sorry..." Jason mumbled. He kept repeating it, not knowing exactly why he was sorry but he was. He was sorry for keeping his emotions in check and hiding them from the person he cared about most. He was sorry for not telling Billy these things sooner. Jason sniffled and Billy leaned away.

Both took calm and steady breaths. Billy laughed at nothing and it was music to Jason's ears. His joy and laughter was infectious and Jason laughed too. Jason lifted his hand tentatively and wiped Billy's tears. The other boy flinched a bit but leaned in to the touch. Jason's hand was now cupping his cheek. "I love you too Billy."

* * *

"-creating a shift in time and space, which allows Rita to track our every move and not be seen!" Billy finished his speech. Jason smiled proudly and looked at the other rangers. Even Zordon seemed highly impressed with Billy's hypothesis.

"That's great Master Billy!" Alpha 5 praised.

"Well done Billy. Now, you all must travel to where Rita is hiding and take away her power coin. Without it, she is powerless." Billy pulled out a map.

"Don't worry Zordon. I already have a plan." Billy placed the map on the floor and pointed to where the Zeo crystal was. "If I'm not mistaken, Rita's base is here, where the Krispy Kreme usually is, but it probably won't be a Krispy Kreme." His finger drifted to the far corners of the map. "Putties will be all over the place. Kim and Trini, you both should team up and get rid of the putties here and here, Zack and Jason should meet here," he pointed to the other side of the building, "and get rid of the putties here. With my own power coin, I can track Rita's and find where she is. Once I do, I can contact the rest of you to join me."

"This plan is raw Billy!" Zack shouted.

"There's no doubt in my mind. This will totally work!" Kimberly shouted. Trini nodded in agreement. Jason held his hands up, not at all pleased. Something was not right here and this was not brought to his attention the night before.

"Woooaah, wait a minute... Billy, who's going to team up with you?"

"No one. I have the map and know how to follow it since I made it. I could track her down quicker than anyone else, no offence to you guys." He motioned to the others. Zack held his hands up in mock surrender.

"None taken dude."

"No, absolutely not. We're not doing this." The rangers turned to their leader.

" _What_? Why not?" Kim asked.

"Yeah homeboy you were so gung ho about the plan before, what's wrong now?" Trini questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I just... I don't like the plan okay? Billy came up with a great plan before, we can all come up with a new one." Jason explained. He wanted to say more but, but what was he supposed to say? He wasn't embarrassed of Billy, not in the least bit, but it was all too sudden and he needed more time. Billy looked hurt.

"What's wrong with this plan Jason? When I told you about it last night, you were fine with it then." Jason cringed and tried to ignore the insinuating looks that the other dirty minded teens were giving him.

"I don't have to explain myself. I'm the leader so... what I say goes. We need a new plan." Jason said, his tone a little harsher than he intended. Zordon was silent and so was Alpha as the team had their little debacle. Trini looked to Zordon.

"Okay Wall Dad, what do you think?" Zordon sighed at the nickname.

"Jason is right. He is the red ranger and your leader. You can choose to agree or not but I can not stop you." Jason motioned to the giant face in the wall.

"See?"

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong with the plan so I can fix it?" Billy asked hopelessly. Jason hated seeing Billy like this. Why couldn't he just listen?

"I don't know. Why does it matter Billy? I just don't think it will work alright?"

"But Jason-" Billy started but Jason shook his head.

"Look can we just move on?! I said we need another plan. We're wasting time!" Jason said, his tone dangerous and angry. Billy shrunk back and let his maps sink to the floor. He walked away from the group and walked toward the pit alone.

"Billy! Billy come back!" Zack and Kim called out. Jason watched Billy painfully. They turned to him, but said nothing. Alpha 5 whistled a random tune awkwardly.

"Nice job leader." Trini said sarcastically. Kim scoffed at her girlfriend. Jason felt like screaming.

He really messed up this time.

* * *

Billy heard footsteps approaching but he stayed silent.

"Billy?" It was Jason. Billy continued to stare at the floor and kick his feet aimlessly. He was sitting on the edge of the small cliff that led to the floor of the pit. He heard the slightly older teen sigh and move in front of him so that he could be seen. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Billy responded.

"But its not okay... is it?" Billy looked up sadly. Jason felt terrible. He had a really bad temper and he knew how sensitive Billy was.

"I don't know."

"Billy please look at me. I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to get mad at you. I swear."

"Then why were you mad? And why did you yell?" Jason held out his hand. Billy grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. Jason walked closer to him.

"I just... your plan was fine until... until you mentioned going in alone." Billy looked up. "I don't want you fighting against Rita alone, that's all."

"I said that I would call you all when I found her."

"That doesn't mean anything Billy. What if she saw you before you called us? She could really hurt you Billy or worse-"

"Is that how you feel about me Jason? That I can't do this by myself? That I'm not as strong as you or the others?" Jason was taken aback at the sudden force in Billy's voice.

" _What?_ No! That's not what I'm saying at all! She's dangerous Billy."

"I know she is, but I can take care of myself Jason."

"I didn't say you couldn't." Jason tried to calm himself but his tone got darker. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not. We asked you why the plan wouldn't work and then you yelled at me and now..." Billy started to get worked up and he let go of Jason's hand. He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying. Jason panicked.

"Billy wait please hear me out. I swear that its not because I don't think you can do it. I trust you I do but Billy... Billy come on..." Jason started to shake. He didn't know what was starting to happen between him and Billy but he wanted it to continue. He really did love him. He couldn't have this end in a petty argument. He needed to gain control of the situation. He hated losing control. Nothing made him feel worse. "Billy if she took you away from me I would never forgive myself. I would lose _everything_. Billy please I'm sorry okay I just want you to be safe. I don't want to see you hurt again, Billy I love you please listen..." Billy looked up and wiped his tears.

"I forgive you Jason. But you have to be honest with me okay? You have to let me go through with this, you have to trust me." Jason nodded and smiled while he wiped his own tears that were starting to form.

"I will and I do. I believe in you I promise."

"I wanna hug you... can I?" Jason laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to ask me for hugs okay? I'll always say yes."

"How about kisses?" Jason leaned back and looked at Billy. He smirked and Billy laughed nervously.

"Those too." Billy placed his hands just beneath Jason's jaw. He leaned forward and Jason did the same. Their lips touched slowly, Billy being the first to really lean into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, needing to melt into the other's body. Jason placed his hands on Billy's hips and closed the distance even more, allowing him to tilt his head a bit and deepen the kiss. They broke apart, smiled, and Jason wasn't satisfied. He leaned in to kiss him again, grasping the other boy's shirt as if he would disappear at any moment. Billy smiled into the kiss and held on even tighter.

They were the happiest they had ever been.

* * *

The battle was over. Jason was bleeding a bit from a cut on his face but he was more worried about Billy.

He was gone, out of view. Jason's breathing became faster. He spotted a glimpse of blue.

"Billy! Billy where are you?!"

"Jason! I'm here!" The blue ranger ran to his leader and tackled him into a huge hug. Their visors disappeared, tears of happiness streaming down their faces. Billy leaned back in fear, his hands still around Jason's neck. The red ranger was lifting him slightly from the ground in his embrace. "Jason you're bleeding. Are you okay?

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He shook his head and pressed multiple kisses to Jason 's cheek. Jason's face started to turn the color of his suit.

"No I'm fine. Did we win?" Jason smiled at Billy's question, blood staining his teeth a bit but Billy still thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah... we did. And it's all because of you." Billy kissed him. The kiss tasted of copper and sweat. It was messy but lovely all at the same time. He pulled away.

"Do you trust me now?" Jason kissed him once more.

" _More_ _than_ _anything_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
